Querido Diario
by AdryInfhernuz
Summary: Un diario siempre guarda los mas grandes secreto de una persona. Leerlo sin permiso puede traer inesperadas consecuencias. Despues de todo, la curiosidad mato al gato .


**Ninguno de los personajes, ni nada de Hetalia me pertenece. Derechos reservados a sus respectivos propietarios.**

**Ficc elaborado sin fines de lucro, o algo por el estilo.**

**-**Producciones Chibi Moyashi de Misaki Company trae para ustedes-

**Titulo; **Querido Diario

**Personajes**: Suiza & Liechtenstein

**Clasificación**; Apta para todo público :B esperen, no es película XD

**Dedicatoria**; Este pequeño ficc que no estaba escrito para ver la luz pública, pero que por consejos de mi Caracolita/Gokudera-kun está hoy aquí, se lo quiero dedicar a una persona muy linda, todo un genialoso ángel que tengo la dicha de conocer, y aun mejor, que tengo la fortuna de ser su hermana, su Lily. Ya es obvio que me refiero a mi Onii-sama Suiza 3, mi Tia/Onii-sama/Gokudera-kun Consentid, planeaba dárselo por motivo de su cumple, pero ya sabe, Lily es medio lenta para tener las cosas a tiempo XD. En resumen, es para usted, y mención honorifica para mi Caracolita ;D. Gracias por todo, mi las quiere y adora.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Querido Diario

Era una tarde soleada en Berna, Suiza había salido de compras, como siempre habían comprado las cosas más baratas del mercado. Caminaba despacio a causa de todas las bolsas que traía cargando. Su pequeña hermana no lo había acompañado en esta ocasión.

-Ya estoy en casa Liechtenstein- Anuncio en cuanto abrió la puerta.

No recibió respuesta alguna.

-Liechtenstein!- exclamo con un poco mas de fuerza.

De nuevo el silencio.

-Qué extraño, quizás esta dormida- Se dijo a sí mismo.

Con paso lento fue a depositar las cosas a la mesa de la cocina, ya las guardaría más tarde, en esos momentos estaba cansado. Tomo un poco de agua.

Al notar que en la casa seguía reinando el silencio comenzó a cuestionarse si de verdad su pequeña hermana estaba dormida. Se dirigió a la habitación de la joven, sus pasos se escuchaban claramente. Se detuvo frente al cuarto de su hermana.

-Liech- pronuncio acercándose a la puerta.

Nadie contesto al otro lado de la puerta, así que decidió abrir la puerta cautelosamente. No había nadie dentro de la habitación, la cama permanecía tendida, las luces apagadas. Entro para ver si no se encontraba en el baño, no tuvo que llegar hasta ahí, en cuanto llego cerca de la cama pudo divisar que la puerta de madera estaba abierta.

-Es extraño que no esté en la casa-

Suiza iba a regresar a la cocina cuando un pequeño cuaderno llamo su atención. Era una libreta color verde con bordes de color dorado que se encontraba sobre la cama de Liech. No pudo soportar la curiosidad, tomo el pequeño cuaderno, abrió y comenzó a hojear. Se pudo percatar que las primeras hojas fueron arrancadas, algunas otras estaban en blanco. Por fin encontró una donde había algo escrito y comenzó a leer.

"_Querido Diario…."_

¿Diario?, acaso, ¿Ese era el diario de su hermana? La inquietud de saber lo llevo a seguir leyendo, pesar de saber que estaba mal.

"…_.Hoy lo he decidido, ya nada en esta vida tiene sentido. Todos aquellos que una vez estuvieron conmigo ahora se han ido, creo que lo mejor es dejarme morir._

_Lo más seguro es que esta sea la última vez que te escriba."_

Suiza no daba crédito a lo que leía, la hoja no tenia fecha, pero parecía que tenía tiempo de ser escrito. Día la vuelta a la hoja.

"_Querido diario._

_Sé que te sorprenderá que de nuevo este escribiendo. Estaba decidía a dejar este mundo, pero algo que nunca hubiera imaginado paso….Un ángel me rescato._

_Estaba en medio de la lluvia, estaba segura que no tardaría mucho tiempo en desaparecer. En ese momento un joven se me acerco y ayudo. No tiendo porque lo hizo, nunca antes nos habíamos visto, pero eso no le importaba, incluso me trajo a su casa y me dio de comer."_

Suiza no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba seguro que lo que Liech había escrito era sobre la vez que la encontró. Con que, ¿Un ángel?, vaya, nunca pensó que esa hubiera sido la impresión de su hermana.

"_Querido Diario._

_¿Te acuerdas del Ángel que me rescato?, ahora lo puedo llamar Onii-sama, es una persona muy buena. Me alegra mucho estar a su lado._

_Me esforzare por él."_

En su interior el joven rubio sabía que debía dejar de leer el diario, pero simplemente no podía, que su hermana escribiera de él lo llenaba de un sentimiento inexplicable.

"_Querido diario._

_Hoy fui de compras con Onii-sama, nos encontramos con el señor Austria. Al parecer no se llevan bien, yo siento que en el fondo se estiman. Esto no se lo puedo decir a Onii-sama, o cambiara de color._

_Se ve más lindo cuando se sonroja."_

Sonrojo levemente. Liechtenstein, se daba cuenta de más cosas de las que el creía.

"_Querido Diario._

_Estos últimos días me he sentido extraña, estar con Onii-sama me pone muy contenta, y mi corazón empieza a acelerarse con solo escuchar su voz._

_Me pregunto si me estaré enfermando."_

Lo anterior dejo pensativo a Suiza, a él le estaba pasando lo mismo, hace pocos días se había percatado de ello, bueno, en realidad Austria se lo había hecho ver. Dio vuelta a la hoja, tenía la intención de seguir leyendo.

"_Querido Diario._

_Hoy fui a hablar con Hungría-san, le comente como me sentía al estar con Onii-sama, primero se rio de vi. No pude evitar sonrojarme._

_Pero, lo más importante fue lo que me digo después de eso. Ella piensa que estoy enamorada de Onii-sama."_

¿Enamorada?, vaya, si que Hungría tenia cada idea, como podía pensar en eso. Ellos eran como hermanos, aunque no de sangre.

Suiza prosiguió a leer la última página escrita que había.

"_Querido Diario_

_Me siento realmente mal. Después de pensar mucho lo que me digo Hungría-chan lo comprendí. Amo a mi Onii-sama, se que está mal, que él nunca me vera de otra forma que no sea como su pequeña hermana, pero no lo puedo evitar, lo amo._

_Tengo miedo de perderlo."_

Suiza dejo caer el diario al piso. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que acababa de leer.

-Onii-sama, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Se escucho la voz de la joven preguntar.

Liechtenstein observo a su onii-sama inmóvil, bajo la vista al notar algo en el suelo, se percato que era su diario. No podía ser cierto, ¿Lo había leído?, y si así era, ¿Hasta dónde?

No quería pensar que sucedería si él se enteraba de sus sentimientos. Corrió, agacho enseguida y tomo el libro entre sus manos.

Fue hasta ese entonces cuando Suiza reacción y se dio cuenta de la presencia de la joven.

-Lo siento mucho Onii-sa ma, n-no quería que te enteraras de eso. Perdóname- L e decía entre lagrimas la menor.

Liechtenstein se levanto, pretendía salir corriendo de la casa… salir y no regresar. No tenía el valor para ver a su Onii-sama a los ojos, menos aun para estar en la misma habitación. Estaba a unos pasos de la puerta cuando sintió unos brazos que la rodearon por la espalda haciéndola parar. Suiza la estaba abrazando.

-No te vayas Liech. Por favor- Dijo en voz baja a la menor.

-Onii-sama…lo siento- volvió a repetir la joven, aun llorando.

Suiza la soltó un poco, tomándola por los hombros la hizo girar media vuelta para hacerla quedar de frente a él.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte- dijo sin quitar sus manos de los hombros de su pequeña.

-Claro que sí, he traicionado tu cariño. Dejare la casa, no tendrás de que preocuparte- Comento la joven bajando la mirada.

El joven la atrajo a su cuerpo para abrazarla, apoyo su barbilla sobre el hombro de la joven. Liech, que no esperaba aquella acción, permaneció inmóvil, con las lágrimas aun derramándose por sus mejillas.

-No quiero que te vayas de mi lado, Liech-

-Pero…yo…-

-No lo entiendes, no hay forma que pueda estar sin ti…- Comento casi en un susurro.

-¿Onii-sama?-

La menor sentía que su imaginación le estaba jugando una broma. Su preciado Suiza la quería a su lado, aun sabiendo cómo se sentía por él.

-Creo que ya no será conveniente que me llames así. Después de todo, debes saber que yo, también…- el pequeño país hizo una pausa antes de continuar –Te Amo Liech-

Había necesitado enterarse de lo que sentía la menor para comprender que él se sentían de la misma manera, siempre había creído que esa alegría de tenerla cerca, el deseo inmenso de protegerla y lo relajante que resultaba verla sonreír se debía que la quería como una hermana, sin embargo, su corazón sabía exactamente que ese sentimiento tenía un solo nombre. Amor.

-No tienes porque mentir, yo estaré bien, aunque mis sentimientos no sean correspondidos- dijo la joven.

No era posible que el sintiera lo mismo, si era un intento para hacerla sentir mejor, en definitiva había fallado. Aun así, si existiera la más mínima posibilidad que fuera un sentimiento mutuo, cuan feliz seria.

-Liech, tú me conoces, no soy el tipo de persona que miente para hacer sentir bien a los demás. Yo solo digo las cosas que pienso, y siento- contesto el mayor.

Liechtenstein lo abraza con delicadeza, debería ser un sueño, uno del cual no quería despertar. Suiza la amaba, no hay palabras que expliquen la felicidad que sintió en su corazón.

El joven separo el cuerpo de la menor del suyo, la contemplo por unos instantes y repentinamente poso un pequeño beso en sus labios. En ese momento el mundo entero de detuvo para los dos, desearon que el tiempo se congelara.

"_Querido Diario._

_Ya han pasado varios meses desde que aquel ángel que me salvo me dijo que me amaba. He sido tan feliz que siento que mi corazón no aguantara tanta alegría._

_Por cierto, ¿Sabes?, ahora que guardo mejor."_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**OwO Espero fue de su agrado. Gracias por leer =)**

**Se aceptan comentarios, nwn para lanzarme tomatazos, decirme que me dedique a otra cosa (¿?) XD, ideas, sugerencias, peticiones .w. lo que pidan XD..si comentan les daré dulces :3 **

**Gomen, por errores de ortografía o alguna palabra, o frase sin sentido que se me pasara uwu.**

**Byebye~**


End file.
